Only Two?
by Aileen Jones
Summary: Two-shot. A night out with the crew turns into a night alone with your best friend. T for language. Writing stories at 2 A.M. is always a good idea.


**Hey Y'all!**

**This piece is dedicated to my good pal fiendofspace! Hope you all like it! ^.^**

**-AJ3**

* * *

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 19:15

CG: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?

CG: DON'T FUCKING IGNORE ME CAPTOR

CG: I WILL BEAT THE EVER LOVING SHIT OUT OF YOU

TA: jegu2 kk

TA: dont get your pantiie2 iin a twii2t

CG: THEY ARE NOT IN A TWIST YOU NOOKSNIFFER!

TA: 2o you admiit two weariing pantiiie2

CG: NO I DON'T-

CG: YOU KNOW WHAT?

CG: FUCK YOU CAPTOR

TA: iif you really wanted me that bad you could have ju2t 2aiid 2o

CG: YOU KNOW WHAT

CG: I CANT FUCKING DEAL WITH YOU RIGHT NOW

CG: YOURE JUST THIS BIG LISPING PILE OF SHIT

TA: do you kii22 your mother wiith that mouth?

TA: now 2top fliippiing your 2hiit

TA: iim almo2t there

CG: THANK FUCKING GOG

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 19:32

TA: eager much?

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 19:32

You pull up to the curb of a shitty, run down apartment complex and honk the horn on your ancient Ford twice. You look up to the second story of the paint-chipped building and see a door open. A small, dark figure steps through the lighted entryway and closes the door once again, obscuring itself in shadows. The figure then races down the steps almost immediately outside his door and jumps into your truck as fast as its short legs will carry it. Once the slightly shivering figure is inside the cab, it turns around and says, "What the fuck are you staring at, Captor?" The short figure living in the sketchy apartment building is your best friend, Karkat Vantas.

"Not your shivering ass, that's for sure," your irritating lisp, as always, makes itself know right off the bat and you inwardly sigh at your impediment.

"Turn the heat up, jackass. It's freezing out!" he grumbles at you through a locked and slightly chattering jaw. You look over at him, completely prepared to tell the lazy shit to do it himself, but you see his hands are locked together and held tightly to his midsection and, believe it or not, you pity the guy for a moment. You reach a gloved hand out and turn up the already blasting heater. You note that he didn't thank you. Not that you expected one, of course, but it would have been nice to hear. Without another word, you shift into first and pull back out onto the street.

After a few minutes of blessed silence, Karkat finally manages to unfreeze his jaw, "So is everyone else meeting us there?" he manages to ask.

Bluntly you state, "They couldn't make it," he doesn't say anything so you glance over at him and give him a cheerful little half grin.

"Who couldn't make it?" he asks, confusion laden in his voice.

"Pretty much everyone."

"Kanaya?"

"She and Rose decided to skip town for a few days."

You can feel the wheels turning in his head, trying to make sense of everything, "Nepeta?"

"Mr. Whiskers passed two days ago. Equius is with her."

"Fuck, okay. What about Gamzee?"

"He had a prior engagement."

"Shit, well then what's Tavros doing?"

"He's Gamzee's prior engagement."

You can almost hear Karkat's eyelashes brush up against each other as his eyes widen, "What the fuck? When did that happen?"

"Hmm... about a month ago, give or take."

"Shit, that fucking clown never tells me anything!" his voice is rising in volume, "Who the fuck does he think he is? He can't just hide that kind of shit from me!"

"Well apparently he can," you say with an amused smirk on your face.

"Shut the hell up, Captor."

"Ladies first," you reply smoothly. You hear him mumble a few choice words under his breath for a few moments and then he's back at it again with a renewed vigor.

"How many people _are _going to be there?"

You think about how to respond for a moment before deciding to just be blunt about it, "Well... two."

He groans before saying, "No one gives a single flying fuck about your obsession with that damned number, Captor. How many people are going to be there?"

"Two?" you say again, a little more seriously.

You feel his eyes on you. You wouldn't call the sensation unpleasant, but, well, it was unpleasant, "Two meaning...?"

"You and me dipshit, you're not in kindergarten anymore, learn to count." You throw him a little smirk.

The two of you don't really speak. You're both taking a very sudden interest in the road. Very suddenly and without warning, you pull over.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Karkat yells at you as you come to a stop.

"This isn't going to work for me, KK," you say as you turn to face him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he says, not quite as loud, but definitely still angry and confused. You just look at him, trying to figure out what to say, "Stop staring at me, fuckass." he says, but it comes out as more of a mumble and his eyes flickering over to the glove compartment for a moment, breaking eye contact. You are making him uncomfortable.

"Do you even fucking care?" you ask after an extended period of silence. He gives you one of his signature "what the fuck" looks and you give an exasperated sigh, "Do you care that it's just going to be you and me on this... outing?" you don't exactly know quite what to call it. You know exactly what you'd like to call it, but that's not what counts here.

He squirms a little under your gaze, "I don't even know what the fuck you're talking about." You giggle, and shake you're head a little, "W-what's so funny, huh?" he asks, obviously out of his comfort zone, but still trying to act all tough. It almost makes you want to laugh again.

"You for starters," you say, gesturing to him with one hand, "you're about to turn into a pile of nervous goo and I can't help but wonder _why_," he grumbles at your statement and sits up straighter hands held together tightly on his lap, as if he lets go, he's going to lose control of himself, "You're just a funny person, KK," you say, your tone audibly more gentle. You supply him with a soft look as he examines your features. It doesn't feel right on your face. You feel overly exposed.

"Cut to the chase, Captor. They aren't going to wait," his voice is a lot more steady then you had originally thought you'd be.

"Well," you say, "subconsciously" shifting forward in discomfort, "I'm not entirely sure myself," he didn't seem to notice the move, you lean forward even more, you intentions slowly laying themselves out before him, "But it almost feels like this." You say before you brush your lips against his lightly. A small gasp escapes his lips when you complete your task, but he doesn't move. Your heart falls a little and you begin to pull away, preparing yourself for the no doubt extremely long tirade that he no doubt has planned for you. You don't quite make it that far.

In fact, you barely move an inch before his hands are on the back of your head and pulling you in toward his lips. In the blink of an eye, and you still aren't quite sure that it's happening, Karkat is kissing you. And you, sitting there like the idiot you are, are too shocked to do anything. You quickly realize this however and remedy the situation. You press back against him full force and he moans a little at your participation.

This continues on for what could have been hours for all you know, it still wasn't enough, before he pulls away. You sigh at the lost of contact and he moves one of his hands to your cheek and caresses you lightly. He is examining you with a quizzical expression.

"What the fuck just happened?" he manages after he gets his breath back.

"I have no idea," you reply in a huff, a gentle smile on your face. You can't really focus on anything but his hand at the moment, "but it sure as hell felt right."

And you swear this is the first time that Karkat Vantas didn't have to have the last word.

* * *

**Yay, poorly written part 1/2!**

**-AJ3**


End file.
